Los Killer: Jugando con la mente de Jane the Killer
by Arlequina Lunatica Snape
Summary: Primera parte de una saga llamada Los Killer, en esta primera parte nos encontraremos con Jane The Killer despertando en lo que parece ser un hospital, sin recuerdos, con cortes por todo su cuerpo embarazada y con las únicas imágenes borrosas en su mente de lo que parecía ser un hombre y una frase, Go to Sleep.


Capitulo 1 El despertar

Blanco a mi alrededor...eso es lo que veo al abrir los ojos.

La luz me molesta, pero aun así trato de enfocar mi vista y lo primero veo es el techo de manera mas nítida, es blanco completamente con un plafón cuadrado incrustado en el, ahora mismo este se encontraba apagado, por lo que gire mi rostro buscando la fuente de luz y me encontré con una gran ventana, esta tiene unas cortinas blancas recorridas permitiéndome ver fuera de la habitación, fuera se apreciaba un hermoso paisaje montañoso, mire el resto del lugar despacio, como con miedo y no se por que, habían un par de maquinas a las cuales parecía estar conectada, un sofá, una pequeña televisión colgada en la pared y dos puertas.

Después de verla bien me di cuenta que era una habitación típica de hospital, aunque solo yo estaba en ella. Intente incorporarme pero un enorme dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía que me moría, por lo que pare y lleve mis manos delante de mi cara, las mire y continúe mirando mis brazos llenos de agujas, pude apreciar que estaba cubierta por cicatrices de lo que parecían cortes de cuchillos.

¿Qué diablos me paso? Es mas ¿quién soy? ¿por qué tengo estos cortes? ¿qué hago aquí? Dios... No recuerdo nada...

Sentí como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mi rostro, entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven de unos 32 años mas o menos de cabellos marrones, ojos azules con unas gafas cuadradas de pasta negra y una bata blanca de medico, entro mirando unas hojas.

\- Bien, veamos que tal estas hoy señorita Arkensaw.

\- ¿Arkensaw?

Mi voz salir sin querer, el hombre me mido sorprendido, pero al momento sonrío y se acerco a mi.

\- Bien, veo que por fin despertó e imagino que tendrá muchas preguntas, pero para empezar le explicare un poco, has estado 5 meses en coma de esos 5, 4 estuvo en estado critico. Cuando la encontramos en aquella vieja casona, creímos que estaba muerta, usted presentaba múltiples cuchilladas, cortes de diversos grados de profundidad, quemaduras grabes, varios traumatismos por caer de diferentes lugares y roturas importantes de huesos, estabas bañada literalmente en tu propia sangre, fue un panorama realmente aterrador, los forenses dictaminaron que había sido una lucha sin cuartel por sobrevivir, usted se resistió todo lo que puedo y aun después de pasar por todo eso seguía luchando por sobrevivir, además con su propia sangre, escribieron en la pared del centro de la estancia donde su cuerpo se encontraba la frase Go to Sleep.

Lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos y algunas imágenes borrosas de lo que paso llegaron a mi mente, fue hay cuando lo vi, estaba algo borroso, pero pude distinguir lo que parecía ser la figura humana de hombre, con largos cabellos negros y un rostro peculiar, ojos sin párpados, con una sonrisa eterna dibujada en ese blanco rostro, el cual solo emitía una macabra risa, las puñaladas y cortes volaban por doquier, casi todas dieron en su blanco, el cual era yo, el fuego quemándome la piel, las caídas, los objetos que volaban hacia mi y que yo apenas logre esquivar, en mi defensa yo no me quedaba atrás me defendía como podía, lanzándole lo que tuviera mas cerca puesto que no tenia arma, al final un empujón decisivo me mando rodando por la escalera golpeando mi cabeza por los escalones y una vez llegue al suelo, ese hombre me arrastro del cabello hasta el centro de la habitación... el ultimo recuerdo que me queda mientras mis ojos se cerraban era su cara borrosa mirándome mientras decía, Go to Sleep.

\- Mire voy a realizarle unas pruebas para asegurarme que todo esta bien y una ves terminen su responsable le explicara lo que le paso exactamente.

\- Si...

Intente incorporarme, pero unos horroroso dolores recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome frenar mi acción.

\- ¡No intente levantarse! esta en un estado delicado aun, sus heridas han tardado mucho en sanar, por no hablar de sus huesos y las quemaduras, además su embarazo es muy arriesgado y...

\- ¡¿EMBARAZO?!

\- Si, tiene 6 meses y dos semanas de gestación, estuvo apunto de perderlo, pero hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano y logre salvarlo, usted y su hijo son luchadores, otros hubieran muerto, pero no se ponga nerviosa, necesito que ahora cálmese, no es bueno para el bebe que usted se altere, la llevare a las pruebas, a ¡por dios! se me olvido...

El medico empezó a hacer unos gestos muy raros y graciosos mientras hablaba.

\- Discúlpeme señorita, he sido muy descortés, ni siquiera me presente, pensara que soy un maleducado, me llamo Michael Jackman y soy su doctor, para ser exactos soy el jefe de este clínica privada, bueno, ahora si podemos continuara...

Sonreí, ese hombre me había causado gracia con sus gestos tontos al decir su nombre, a simple vista me parecía un tipo simpático y educado, pero...algo en mi, algo en mi quiere matarlo, ¿por qué? Solo deseo tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo, ver su sangre brotar de su cuerpo, para después escapar de este lugar, dios mío, ¿estaré loca? ¿seré una demente? ¿qué me pasa? y ¿que le pasara a mi hijo? si soy una especie de lunática ¿como criare a este bebe? o por dios, como desearía recordar.

El doctor Michael destapo a Jane y procedió a revisar algunas heridas que aun tenia la joven, las quemaduras que ya estaban prácticamente curadas, después le realizo un par de pruebas a Jane en el mismo cuarto, para posteriormente y con ayuda del personal llevarla a otra sala, donde la metieron a una maquina para realizarle un tac, la tuvieron una hora dentro de la maquina, en la cual no se podía mover o tendrían que volver a empezar por lo que Jane intento dormirse y así evitar moverse, una ves terminaron las pruebas, la devolvieron a su cuarto, para volver mas tarde con los resultados.

Las pruebas habían sido algo pesadas, pero aun así yo...no se, me siento extraña, ¿como explicarlo?, la verdad no se como pero temo que mi cordura no es buena, yo se que no es nada normal lo que ronda mi cabeza, pero...estoy embarazada por lo que debo intentar dejar de pensar en cosas malas, tengo...tengo que cuidar a este bebe, tengo que hacerlo feliz. Por el...¿El? ¿quién es el? ¿por qué mi mente a dicho eso? Es como si tuviera dos voces en mi mente, la mía y una muy parecida pero algo mas siniestra... aunque a mi me gustaría saber ¿quién es el padre? ¿dónde esta? ¿cómo es? y la mas impórtate ahora mismo ¿cuándo vendrá a por nosotros? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron varias personas, personal medico en realidad, entre ellas el doctor Michael, algunos de ellos me cambiaron los sueros y se volvieron a ir, salvo una doctora, muy alta.

\- Jane...

Una mujer de mas o menos 36 años, empezó a llorar como loca y prácticamente se lanzo a abrazarme, me lastimo un poco pero no me importo, ese abrazo se sentía muy bien.

\- ¡Señorita Elsa Hawks haga el favor de comportarse!

La mujer se separo de mi y me miro con pena, para después sonreírme, pero no una sonrisa fingida ni tonta, era una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que te retrasmitía mucho cariño y felicidad, la verdad era una mujer que me inspiraba confianza, su cabello es corto al estilo chico de color rubio con mechas castañas, tienes dos expresivos ojos verdes y una boca grande y carnosa, sus labios están pintados de negro, es de las que si te da un beso se te traga, tiene una complexión normal, su piel es valida tirando a blanco, por otro lado sus piernas son finas y largas, muy largas, parece que no tengan fin, la verdad ella es muy alta, le saca por lo menos dos cabezas a Michael y eso que por lo que veo va plana, no se por que me recuerda a alguien, a alguien que le tengo mucho cariño paterno...¿quién será? no puedo verlo bien pero...solo veo un tipo muy alto con un traje, da igual, en algún momento lo recordare, a y Elsa también tiene unos pechos envidiables, parecen dos perfecto balones...que envidia, yo tengo buenos pechos también pero...El siempre me llama plana. ¿El?¿por que? otra vez mi mente, no se quien es ese el, pero debe de ser muy importante para mi, a lomejor es el padre de mi bebe...

\- Lamento mi comportamiento, pero es que te he tomado mucho cariño, tenia unas enormes ganas de verte despierta y por fin poder hablar contigo.

La mujer me miraba con mucho cariño. Amor con un deje de obsesión, como me recuerda a el. Dale con el ¿quien será el?

\- No se que decir...pero...no pasa nada, el abrazo se a sentido muy bien y...no se pero creo que me caes bien.

La mujer a la que Michael llamo Elsa me miro con una gran alegría y me dio una enorme sonrisa, enseguida Michael se puso ante mi y empiezo a hablar en tono serio.

\- Señorita Jane, los resultados de sus pruebas ya están, vera usted padece una severa perdida de memoria, en principio no hemos visto nada que la imposibilite volver a recordar, por lo que esa perdida de memoria es temporal, de todas maneras hasta que recuperes tu memoria te iremos haciendo revisiones periódicas, lo demás se lo explicare después, antes quiero que escuche a este hombre.

No me había percatado de la presencia de ese hombre que señalaba Michael, pero...No me fío ni un pelo de él. Esta voz en mi cabeza no para de hablar, pero esta bien, estaré alerta.

El hombre de unos 58 años mas o menos se acerco a mi cama, se veía muy serio, pero dejo de estarlo al tomar con delicadeza mi mano.

Dale una ostia por atrevido, nadie nos toca la mano. Calla por dios que quiero escuchar lo que dice.

\- Jane, como imagino que no me recuerdas me presentare, me llamo Harry Brackett y soy tu Jefe y mentor

\- ¿Mentor?

Mentor mis narices, este vejestorio no puede ser nuestro mentor, me niego. Cállate y déjame escuchar luego ya lo insultas, dios definitivamente estoy loca.

\- Te explicare de manera rápida todo, solo espero que no te alteres mucho.

El hombre me extendió una carpeta muy abultada, la tome en mis manos y la mire sin entender.

\- Dentro de esa carpeta esta tu dosier, quiero que después de todo lo que te voy a decir lo leas.

\- Bien.

Si nos lo va a contar ¿para que narices quiere que lo leamos? mira que es tonto este viejo. Seguramente dentro de esta carpeta esta todo mucho mas especificado, a lo mejor hay imágenes y esas cosas.

\- Veras, tu eres un miembro activo de la S.S.L.G.M.

¿Que es el S.S.L.G.M? Yo que se, ahora nos lo explicara, no puede ser si hasta converso conmigo misma.

\- Somos una organización secreta, para el resto del mundo nosotros no existimos, pero somos a los que se nos llama cuando hay que eliminar una amenaza o tratar con algún tipo de ser sobrenatural, también se nos llama para eliminar evidencias, dado que el gobierno no quiere que el mundo sepa de ciertas cosas que aunque la gente se lo toma a coña si supieran que de verdad existen se montaría un gran revuelo.

\- Comprendo...

Mentira, no tienes ni idea de lo que dice. Cállate hombre.

\- La cosa es que hace unos años nos pidieron acabar con la amenaza llamada creppymonster, trabajamos muy duro para ello, pero descubrimos que no podemos matarlos, estos seres solo pueden matarse entre ellos, como mucho podemos dejarlos gravemente heridos pero nunca mortalmente, tu misión era complicada, en tu caso tenias que seguir al creppymonster mas peligroso por su inestabilidad mental, este tipo se llama Jeff The Killer.

Cabrones me ponen a mi contra el mas peligroso. Si, peligroso cuando no se sale con la suya, mas bien es un infantiloide, con una muy buena verga...¡No quiero saber esas cosas!

\- Tenias que evitar sus inhumanos crímenes y lo hiciste bien, pero...eso enfado a ese asesino, que empezó a buscarte como loco, tu le diste mucha batalla, lo toreaste, lo volviste mas loco aun si cabe, el se obsesiono completamente, pasaste a ser su prioridad, los creppymonster empezaron a llamarte la novia de Jeff The Killer, te crearon una historia creppy que divulgaron por la red oculta, la historia era totalmente falsa, pero eso el publico no lo sabia, te empezaron a llamar Jane The Killer la novia del asesino, tu historia corrió como la pólvora, la gente gore, compartía tu historia, lo cual te ponía en graves problemas, pues tu descripción rondaba por todo el mundo y los creppymonster avisaban a Jeff de tu paradero, al final te encontró, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, el se te llevo a esa casona, pero nosotros no dábamos contigo, estuviste 1 año prisionera, no quiero ni imaginar los horrores que vivirías con el, pero gracias a ti, Jeff dejo de matar durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que te encontramos hará ahora 5 meses en esa casona abandonada, prácticamente muerta y embarazada de seis meses...

Mierda, el niño será un asesino, dios mío, por favor que no me hayan estado usando como muñeca infalible todos esos monstruos. ¿Que mierda piensas? Jeff nunca comparte nada.

Michael se puso delante de mi y empezó a leer el informe.

\- La paciente encontrada presenta quemaduras de diversos niveles en todo su cuerpo, sinceramente Jane tuvimos que aplicarte cirugía de reconstrucción facial pues habías quedado desfigurada totalmente...

Harry en ese momento dijo.

\- Eras un horror Jane, un esperpento de la naturaleza, pero las increíbles manos de Mila Machi una gran eminencia en el campo de la cirugía reconstruyo tu rostro, doy gracias a ello.

Hijo de su puta ma...¡NO INSULTES!

Elsa me paso un espejo y me vi, mi rostro era muy bonito, delicado, con unos ojos verdosos preciosos, mi cabello era castaño lo tenia en melena con algunos risos y además tenia unos labios jugosos, me siento modelo y todo, mi piel era algo blanca pero me sentaba bien.

\- Tu pelo creció en estos 5 meses, pues estaba totalmente quemado, Elsa te lo a estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

Elsa me sonrío y dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

\- Tuve que ir contando el pelo dañado y sanear con productos capilares pues estaba muy debilitado, ademas de asegurarme que esos productos no afectaran a tus muchas quemaduras, pero tengo que reconocer que el resultado a sido excelente.

\- Gracias...de verdad, gracias.

\- Sigamos, la paciente también mostraba diversas puñaladas de profundidades varias, 6 de ellas extremadamente peligrosas, el hígado, intestino delgado y páncreas fueron dañados, las puñaladas por poco no atraviesan el feto. Fue muy difícil salvarte, tuvimos que realizar dos trasplantes, por no hablar de la cantidad de transfusiones de sangre y lo que nos costo que no perdieras al bebe.

\- Os lo agradezco.

\- Nada mujer es nuestro trabajo, sigo, también presenta múltiples cortes en la piel, los cuales tuvimos que suturar y mantener vigilados, presentabas serios traumatismos por todo tu cuerpo, sobretodo en la espalda, cabeza y rodillas, además era muy notorio la evidencia de reiteradas vi...no se si decirlo esto es fuerte.

Que no diga lo que creo, que no diga lo que creo. Lo va a decir, Cabrona, ¿Ahora quien es la mal hablada?

\- Adelante, dilo.

\- Reiteradas violaciones vaginales y anales, según los análisis realizados los restos de semen encontrados en ti corresponden al mismo varón, el sujeto en cuestión es Jeff The Killer además hicimos la prueba al bebe de ADN una ves este ya estuvo fuera de peligro claro y salió que el es el padre.

\- ...

Me lo imaginaba. Menudo bombón de papito se consiguió nuestro hijo, que salga igualito al padre.

\- Veras aun tenemos archivado el ADN de ese sujeto y aunque las pruebas de ADN requieren de autorización decidimos hacerla para estar seguros, lamente si te molesto y espero nos perdones.

\- No os preocupéis, la verdad es que... os lo agradezco, por lo menos se quien es el padre.

Por favor que no salga como el padre, por lo mas sagrado, que mi hijo sea un buen niño, tierno, cariñoso, amable, sensible y amoroso, yo lo voy a querer igual pero si no sale como el padre mucho mejor. Será un asesino precioso, como su padre, todo un creppymonster del cual estaremos orgullosas.

\- La paciente también presentaba 58 huesos rotos...

\- A la, nada menos que 58.

¿58? no si cuando yo me rompo algo tiene que ser a lo grande. Si siempre a lo grande.

\- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que tenemos 206 huesos, no fueron tantos ¿no?

\- Demasiados para mi gusto.

\- También fuiste encontrada ya en coma, seguramente por los múltiples traumatismos de tu cabeza.

Seguramente de hay salir esa otra yo que no para de darme por saco. No te doy por saco solo te digo la verdad, ¿quien mas que tu misma para decirte las verdades?

\- Jane, todo esta mas detallado en la carpeta que te he dado, veras Jane, esta pregunta que te voy a hacer marcara el rumbo de tu destino en la S.S.L.G.M. ¿te harás cargo del bebe?

¿De verdad nos pregunta eso? Si, nos lo pregunta. Claro que nos vamos a hacer cargo es nuestro bebe y de él, nuestro bebe.

\- Me are cargo de mi bebe.

Mira su puta cara, esta disgustado, ese viejo quiere algo con nuestro bebe. Cállate, ya me doy cuenta de que su cara no es agradable, pero no puede hacer nada es mi decicion. Nunca te fíes de un tipo con poder.

\- Bien, entonces te quedaras aquí con Michael y Elsa, después cuando tengas al bebe serás trasladada al pequeño pueblo que hay aquí cerca, hemos retirado de internet cualquier foto o historia sobre ti que hubiera sido colgada por esos seres, además nadie de este pueblo dirá nada sobre ti en caso que hayan visto esas fotos y leído esas falacias (mentiras) la mayoría en este pueblo son parte del S.S.L.G.M o simplemente testigos protegidos, así que comprenderás que nadie querrá hablar.

Yo lo único que entiendo es que somos prisioneras. No digas tonterías se supone que somos parte del S.S.L.G.M. ¿Y tu te lo crees? ¿por que yo no?

\- ¿Entonces seré como un testigo protegido?

\- Si, de hecho, hace casi 5 meses celebramos tu funeral.

Y yo me lo perdí, me hubiera gustado decirme tantas cosas. Por favor, cállate.

\- Los creppymonster creen que moriste y por las cámaras que pusimos para ver si se atrevían a asistir, podemos asegurar que algunos si se acercaron, por suerte ninguno le quito la mascara al cadáver, si no nuestra artimaña (trampa) se hubiera descubierto.

Algo me dice que aunque se la hubieran quitado, debajo estaría irreconocible. Seguramente.

\- Cálmese señorita Jane, sus pulsaciones se están acelerando y es malo para el bebe.

Michael saco una jeringuilla y la clavo en una de las vías para después inyectar el contenido rápidamente, lo cual causo algo de dolor.

\- Ahora dormirás, solo procura descansar.

\- Si...

Nos quieren dormir, no podemos dormir, no debemos dormir.

Note lo rápido que empezó a afectarme lo que me habían inyectado, mis parpados me empezaron a pesar y sentí como si me alejara de mi cuerpo, apenas oía esa otra voz, hasta que ya no sentí ni oí nada.

\- Elsa retírate.

\- ¿Pero...

\- Yo me hare cargo de cuidarla hoy, total tengo turno largo hoy.

\- Bien pero...llámame si hace falta cualquier cosa.

\- Si.

\- Señor Harry Brackett, fue un placer volverlo a ver, me retiro.

\- Bien, ya nos veremos Elsa.

La mujer se retiro no muy convencida de ello, por otro lado Michael y Harry miraron a la mujer dormida.

\- Revisa que no pueda recuperar la memoria, si lo hiciera estaríamos muy jodidos.

\- Lo se.

\- Bien tienes la autorización para usar el suero X00432JRM en el feto y también estas autorizado a seguir con tus experimentos en la creepy Jane The Killer, pero si por cualquier cosa, ella recupera su memoria, serás ejecutado.

\- Lo se Harry, ahora la única preocupación que tengo es Elsa.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Esta muy encariñada con Jane, por suerte Elsa cree nuestra historia, pero no olvides que Elsa esta aquí cumpliendo condena, ella es una asesina que se volvió loca en su momento.

\- Ella fue manipulada por ese psicopata que se hacia llamar el Doctor Muerte, ni que fuera villano de un cómic.

\- Si, pero te recuerdo que esa mujer es inestable, se cuelga de una persona hasta tal punto que es capas de matar solo por que alguien le ha mirado mal y a mi parecer se esta colgando de Jane.

\- Si, eso seria un problema, pero mientras le sigáis suministrando la medicación, no pasara nada, asegúrate de que todos traten bien a Jane sobretodo ante la presencia de Elsa y asegúrate de que Elsa se ocupa de Jane.

\- ¿Eso no seria un error?

\- No, si quieres tener a un loco contento y leal a ti, dale a ese loco lo que desea, en este caso a ella.

\- Comprendo...

\- Ademas, si alguna monstruo de esos llega aquí, Elsa lo enfrentara para cuidar a su adoración.

\- Usted ya lo planeo así ¿verdad?

\- Siempre hay que ir 2 pasos por delante del enemigo.

\- Comprendo señor.

\- Mantenme informado de todo, tengo muchos planes para esta mujer y ese crío que tiene dentro.

\- Si señor.

Final Capitulo 1

De entrada ya os aviso que Elsa va a ser muy importante en esta historia, espero que os guste la historia y os rogaría que me comentarais si os gusta o no.


End file.
